


Soleil d'hiver

by shukimo



Series: Univers du hockey 🏒 [2]
Category: I-Dolls, I-Dolls (otome), Original Work
Genre: M/M, Romance, Self-Discovery
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24423511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shukimo/pseuds/shukimo
Relationships: Sung-ki/Anders
Series: Univers du hockey 🏒 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763728
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	1. Anders




	2. À Cologne

_Cologne, avant la rencontre avec Sung-ki_

— Sunshine ! Viens, on va se promener !  
Aussitôt, le petit chien saute de son fauteuil, installé devant la fenêtre, et accourt à toute vitesse vers son maître, déjà dans le hall d'entrée. Anders sourit et pose un genou à terre avant de caresser tendrement la tête de son Poméranien.  
— Et tu ne sortiras pas sans ton petit manteau. Il fait un froid de canard dehors.

Le jeune homme se redresse et pivote pour faire face à la petite desserte où il range soigneusement les vêtements de son compagnon à quatre pattes. Anders s'observe un instant dans le miroir fixé au mur, avisant son manteau et son jeans soignés, ses bottines impeccables, et se décide pour un petit « pull » noir et blanc, qui ira aussi à merveille avec le bandana rock que Sunshine arbore autour du cou, sous son collier.

Le chien se laisse faire sans broncher en battant de la queue et suit Anders en jappant, tandis qu'ils sortent tous les deux de l'appartement.

Il n'y a pas d'ascenseur, et le jeune homme prend Sunshine dans ses bras pour ensuite descendre les escaliers d'un pas léger. Une fois dans la rue, Anders hésite un instant à déposer son chien sur le trottoir glacé.  
— J'aurais peut-être dû te mettre tes petites chaussures...

Sunshine l'observe la gueule légèrement ouverte, la langue pendante. Il se dandine dans les bras de son maître, qui finit par céder, et aussitôt, le chien se met à renifler à droite et à gauche, petite boule de poils toujours en mouvement. Anders sourit et marche à bon rythme ; il passe une main gantée sur sa nuque et s'étire le cou, machinalement.

Hier, la liste des joueurs retenus dans la sélection nationale suédoise est tombée, et le jeune homme a vu ses espoirs très vites douchés ; son nom est bien là, suivi de son poste et de son âge. Anders Brendenberg, 21 ans, attaquant. Alors, il a dû essuyer les appels de ses parents, de ses amis, de ses coéquipiers, tous extatiques et déjà impatients de le voir porter les couleurs de son pays. Il lui a fallu rire avec eux, s'impatienter avec eux, partager leurs rêves de médaille qui lui chargent les épaules et lui courbent le dos.

Anders s'arrête, alors que Sunshine lève la patte sur un lampadaire.

_Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? J'ai commencé ma carrière pro il y a trois ans et je vais déjà aller aux JO. Combien de types tueraient pour être à ma place ?_

À vrai dire, aller jusque-là n'aurait jamais été nécessaire : Anders leur aurait laissé cet honneur avec grand plaisir et soulagement. C'est une utopie douce-amère ; il pourrait renoncer, mais alors les ambitions trop lourdes seraient remplacées par les déceptions tacitement accusatrices et pleines de rancœur, dont le poids est plus insidieux mais tout aussi douloureux. Au moins, Anders sait qu'il est capable d'avancer en tenant à bout de bras les attentes des autres. Il n'est pas sûr de pouvoir le faire s'il doit traîner derrière lui leurs désillusions.

Cologne, au mois de novembre, ressemble à Cologne au mois de janvier ou au mois de septembre aux yeux du jeune homme. C'est une ville qui lui plaît sans l'enthousiasmer, qui est à la fois l'endroit où il vit et sa terre d'exil. Il s'y sent bien, mais pourrait tout aussi bien vivre ailleurs.

L'existence d'Anders semble être une succession de « mais », jusque dans ses moindres détails, où chaque qualité est contrebalancée par un défaut qui l'annule. Il est beau, mais sans charisme. Il n'est pas stupide, mais sans génie. Il est talentueux, mais sans passion. Seule sa créativité n'est pas tempérée, mais elle reste cachée, car il la garde pour lui, de peur, soudain, de la voir à son tour opposée à un problème.

Anders traverse la rue et se dirige vers l'une des rives du Rhin, qu'il longe toujours d'un pas tranquille. Sunshine marche devant lui, sa laisse tirée au maximum, pressé d'arriver au parc qu'ils ont l'habitude de fréquenter.

Lorsqu'ils passent enfin le portail en fer forgé qui s'ouvre sur une allée de graviers, le petit chien fait savoir son impatience en aboyant vigoureusement contre un pigeon. Peu de gens ont bravé le froid et l'heure matinale pour venir se promener parmi les pelouses au gazon ras et les arbres dépouillés. Anders préfère cependant ce sentiment d'intimité, comme si le parc lui appartenait tout entier.

Sunshine fouine sous les feuilles mortes, renifle chaque pied de banc qu'il croise. Il en profite un moment pour se soulager, et Anders soupire avant de fouiller dans sa poche à la recherche d'un petit sachet en plastique. _Et que je ne l'oublie pas dans ma poche comme la dernière fois..._

Il s'apprête à reprendre sa marche quand une voix jaillit derrière lui, timide et tremblotante ; Anders se retourne, son paquet nauséabond toujours entre les doigts et se retrouve face à face avec une petite fille accompagnée de son père.

— Bon... bonjour... Est-ce que...  
Elle hésite, baisse les yeux, et son père l'encourage d'une main dans le dos.  
— Est-ce que vous êtes bien Anders Brendenberg ?

Le jeune homme hausse les sourcils, surpris. Il est rare qu'on le reconnaisse, même si l'équipe de Cologne est une des meilleures de la _Deutsche Eishockey Liga_ , et durant l'espace d'une seconde, Anders a envie de nier. Ce ne serait qu'à peine un mensonge : le Anders Brendenberg que cette petite fille espère rencontrer n'est pas vraiment lui, mais un double étrange qu'il s'est fabriqué au fil des années et qui prend le dessus lorsqu'il chausse ses patins. Anders Brendenberg, attaquant des _Köln Ice Tigers_ , n'est pas Anders Brendenberg, qui promène son petit chien tous les matins dans ce coin de verdure au bord du Rhin.

Mais lorsqu'il plonge à nouveau son regard bleu dans celui de la petite fille, qui l'observe comme s'ils n'étaient qu'une seule et même personne, Anders n'a pas le courage de la décevoir. Il n'y a que lui à vivre avec ses démons. Alors, il sourit et hoche la tête.

— C'est bien moi, oui !  
Aussitôt, le visage de la fillette s'éclaire.  
— Est-ce que je pourrais avoir un autographe ?  
— Bien sûr.  
Elle fouille dans son sac d'écolière d'une main fébrile et en sort un cahier et un stylo, qu'elle tend ensuite avec timidité. Anders, qui se rend compte d'un coup qu'il tient toujours le petit sachet d'excréments de son chien, le range précipitamment dans sa poche en rougissant et s'empare du stylo.

— Elle vient vous voir à tous vos matchs. Vous êtes son joueur préféré !  
La voix du père est amusée et tendre, tandis que l'enfant lui donne un coup de coude pour le faire taire, un peu honteuse. Anders est touché, un peu surpris aussi qu'elle l'ait remarqué. À ses pieds, Sunshine commence à s'impatienter et tourne sur lui-même, se cambre et sautille. Anders n'a pas l'habitude de signer des autographes et se contente d'écrire proprement son nom, pour ensuite ajouter un petit cœur sur le A de son prénom. Le résultat est sans doute niais, mais la fillette récupère son cahier avec un énorme sourire et un regard reconnaissant.  
— Merci beaucoup !  
— On vous a assez pris de votre temps. C'était très gentil à vous.  
— Je vous en prie.  
— Je viendrai au prochain match ! Promis !  
— Je t'attendrai, alors.  
Anders tente un sourire maladroit, qui, à nouveau, fait le bonheur de l'enfant. Celle-ci s'éloigne avec son père, et le jeune homme la voit bondir de joie en riant. Pourtant, le regard d'Anders s'assombrit. Cette parenthèse étrange et hors du monde n'a fait que masquer durant un court instant ce qu'il cache. À l'image de ce petit cœur rajouté pour l'apparat, mais qui ne veut rien dire.

Anders est toujours à Cologne. Il est toujours hockeyeur. Il porte toujours le n°5.

Il veut toujours être ailleurs.


	3. Reprise

_Cologne, début mars_

La sonnette retentit alors qu'Anders est dans sa salle de bain, occupé à se sécher les cheveux.  
— Zut ! Il est en avance !  
Le son strident résonne à nouveau, et le jeune homme abandonne son sèche-cheveux pour se précipiter vers l'entrée. Il décroche le visiophone et s'exclame :  
— Tu peux monter !  
Il déverrouille la porte de l'immeuble avant de filer en quatrième vitesse finir de se préparer, ou au moins s'assurer d'être présentable. Il revient tout juste dans le salon quand des coups sur la porte se font entendre.

— Reste où tu es, Sunshine ! Pas bouger !  
Le Poméranien grogne un peu, mais reste dans son panier et observe, de loin, son maître retourner dans le petit hall d'entrée. Il réapparaît quelques instants plus tard avec un grand jeune homme qui lance un œil amusé à l'animal.  
— Toujours pas décidé à venir me dire bonjour ?  
— Je crois que c'est vraiment peine perdue, avoue Anders en se grattant l'arrière du crâne d'un air gêné.  
Sunshine n'a jamais pu supporter Bastian, qui a pourtant tout essayé pour gagner les faveurs du petit chien. Friandises, jouets, caresses et compliments... Rien n'y a fait. Sunshine grogne et gronde dès que l'autre homme l'approche, et Bastian a fini par renoncer, un peu tristement.

— Alors, prêt ?  
Anders sourit.  
— Oui, tu es arrivé pile au bon moment.  
— Parfait. On a encore le temps, ceci dit, mais bon, avec le trafic en centre en ville, autant prendre un peu d'avance.  
Anders acquiesce et jette un petit coup d'œil à son chien qui approche prudemment, ventre contre terre.  
— Ah, tu trouves quand même le courage de venir dire au revoir à ton maître, c'est déjà ça, remarque Bastian, amusé.  
— Il doit se douter que je vais l'abandonner à son triste sort.  
  
Le jeune homme pose un genou à terre et attrape son chien, le serre contre lui, puis lui lance un jouet pour l'éloigner. Il en profite pour ouvrir la porte et sortir sans se faire remarquer.  
— Je l'aurais bien emmené avec nous, mais si c'est pour lui mettre une muselière pour l'empêcher de te sauter au visage...  
— Pas de souci. Je comprends. Je suis vraiment désolé. D'habitude, je n'ai pas de souci avec les animaux.  
— Il ne faut pas chercher. Il a ses petites humeurs.   
Bastian sourit à nouveau, puis passe devant dans l'escalier. Sa main droite, dont le revers et les premières phalanges sont tatoués, s'agrippe fermement à la rambarde.   
  
Bastian est sans doute l'une des seules personnes qu'Anders peut considérer comme son ami dans cette ville de Cologne où il n'est pas grand-chose, juste seul et un peu perdu. Sa présence a rendu le retour de Corée du Sud un peu plus facile, en comblant, sans vraiment la remplir complètement, l'absence de Dmitri et de Heather à ses côtés.

Sebastian, dit Bastian, Gärtner, aujourd'hui âgé de 31 ans, est un vétéran aux yeux d'Anders ; il est arrivé à Cologne peu de temps après lui, après avoir fait un tour en ligue finlandaise. Il a roulé sa bosse dans de nombreuses équipes, a fait un passage express en NHL avant d'être envoyé dans une ligue mineure mieux adaptée à son niveau, pour enfin retourner en Europe où il paraît décidé à finir sa carrière. 

Bastian porte les stigmates de celle-ci sur son visage : son nez, cassé à plusieurs reprises, dévie légèrement, plusieurs de ses dents ont été brisées pour ensuite être remplacées. Il s'est fracturé le poignet, la cheville, deux côtes. En dépit des écueils, l'Allemand reste beau, d'une beauté classique, les traits bien dessinés et masculins. Ses yeux, d'un vert clair, trahissent sa douceur et son calme. Malgré tout, l'être tout entier de Bastian témoigne des difficultés et des écueils que ce sport exige d'eux, et quand il le regarde, Anders trouve presque parfois le courage de faire ce qu'il veut faire depuis si longtemps : rendre ses patins, son équipement et sa crosse, et ne plus jamais toucher un palet de sa vie.

— Je n'ai pas trouvé de place devant chez toi. Du coup, je suis un peu plus loin.  
— Pas de souci.  
— Et je n'ai pas pris de ticket, donc j'espère qu'on sera là à temps pour m'éviter la prune !  
Anders lâche un petit rire et presse le pas pour garder le rythme des grandes enjambées de son ami. Ils forment tous les deux un duo atypique ; fidèle à lui-même, Anders a choisi des vêtements à la mode et branchés. Bastian, de son côté, a fait un petit effort sur son style habituel, mais garde cet aspect _casual_ et décontracté, presque nonchalant. Il porte une veste en cuir, jetée sur un t-shirt noir, accompagné d'un jeans délavé et de grosses bottes au bout râpé. Assorti à ses tatouages, cela lui donne également un petit côté rugueux, qui a eu moins le mérite de tenir les autres à distance.

— Ah ! J'ai bien pris une amende.  
Bastian attrape le bout de papier coincé sous l'essuie-glace de sa berline et soupire. Anders s'installe dans la voiture en souriant.  
— Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu t'obstines à ne jamais payer ton parcmètre !  
— Je n'y pense jamais. Ou trop tard, et j'ai la flemme de retourner payer.  
— Résultat, tu as sans doute un abonnement auprès de tous les contractuels de la ville.  
— Honnêtement, je me demande si leur but n'est juste pas de trouver ma caisse pour me mettre une prune.  
  
Anders laisse échapper un petit rire, puis jette un œil à son téléphone.  
— Je meurs de faim, soupire-t-il.  
— Ça tombe bien, je t'invite.  
— Mais, on avait dit que...  
— C'est pour célébrer ton parcours aux JO.  
— On n'a même pas ramené de médaille. C'est plutôt toi que je devrais féliciter. Après tout, l'Allemagne a remporté la finale !  
— Mais je n'y étais pas, alors...  
Anders entend la tristesse dans la voix de Bastian. Son ami a espéré, jusqu'au bout, faire partie de la délégation allemande, mais la concurrence était rude à son poste, et les entraîneurs lui ont préféré des joueurs plus jeunes ou au palmarès plus fourni.  
  
— J'aurais vraiment aimé que tu sois à Séoul, tu sais, reprend le Suédois.  
— Ah, bah, ce n'est pas grave. Au moins, je me sens moins coupable que vous n'ayez pas gagné.  
— Tu penses vraiment qu'on avait notre chance ?  
— Bien sûr ! Avec toi à l'attaque !  
Anders rougit un peu. Bastian n'est jamais très subtil dans ses déclarations et, à bien y réfléchir, il n'a jamais vraiment caché son attirance pour l'autre jeune homme. Mais cette attirance est polie, peu envahissante et ne demande jamais rien de plus que ce qu'Anders peut ou veut lui donner.

— Peut-être dans quatre ans...  
Bastian ne peut retenir son petit rire ironique.  
— C'est gentil, Anders... mais je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me rassure. Si je n'ai pas été sélectionné pour les J.O. de Pyeongchang, je ne le serai pas non plus pour les prochains.  
— Désolé...  
— Bah, j'ai fait la paix avec cette idée. Avec un peu de chance, je finirai ma carrière à Cologne ! Ma grand-mère y habite, et je m'y sens bien.  
Arrêté à un feu rouge, Bastian tapote le genou du jeune homme.  
— Parfois... il faut juste accepter qu'on n'aura pas mieux que ce qu'on a déjà.  
  
Anders baisse les yeux et fixe ses doigts, joints sur ses cuisses. Pourrait-il accepter, lui aussi, de ne jamais rien obtenir de plus que cette vie ? C'est injuste pour Bastian, dont la passion pour le hockey n'a malheureusement pas fait écho à ses capacités réelles sur la glace. Anders, lui, a les moyens de quitter Cologne, de se faire un nom parmi les plus grands, et pourtant, cette perspective est aussi triste que celle de Bastian, résolu à faire une croix sur ses rêves olympiques.

— Hé, tu fais une petite mine ! Tout va bien ?  
— Hum, désolé, oui, oui. Je pensais.  
— Pas de souci ! Bon, on arrive. J'espère qu'on pourra trouver une place.  
— Et pitié, cette fois, prends un ticket de parcmètre.  
Bastian éclate de rire.  
— S'il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir !  
L'Allemand pousse une exclamation triomphale lorsqu'il avise une place libre et effectue une manœuvre assez peu conventionnelle pour se garer avant qu'un autre n'ait la même idée.   
  
Anders s'extirpe du véhicule et se dirige tout droit vers le parcmètre, sous les yeux amusés de Bastian.  
— Mais oui, je t'ai dit que j'allais le payer.  
— Je préfère m'en assurer. Allez.  
Bastian s'exécute de bon cœur, glisse une pièce de deux euros dans la fente de l'appareil et récupère son ticket, qu'il installe sur le tableau de bord.  
— Ma voiture n'a plus l'habitude. Ça risque de lui faire bizarre.  
— Au moins, elle ne prendra pas d'amende !

Ils se dirigent ensuite vers le restaurant, prisé des hommes d'affaires et des sportifs de la ville. Un serveur s'approche d'eux dès qu'ils posent un pied à l'intérieur et les conduit à une table, marquée comme réservée.  
— Alors, raconte-moi comment c'était, la Corée du Sud, sourit Bastian en s'installant en face de son ami.  
— Je n'en ai pas vu grand-chose, mais c'était sympa ?  
Un sourire involontaire étire les lèvres d'Anders.  
— Ça a l'air !  
Il remercie le serveur qui lui apporte la carte.  
  
— Je t'ai rapporté un cadeau, au fait.  
Anders sort un petit paquet de sa veste et le tend à Bastian, qui s'en saisit d'un air touché.  
— C'est très gentil ; il ne fallait vraiment pas.  
— C'est un tout petit truc. Ça s'appelle un... euh...  
Le jeune homme attrape la petite carte restée au fond du sachet.  
— Un... _dorae maedup_.  
Bastian sort un petit objet, dont les fils colorés ont été noués avec art et finesse.  
— C'est un porte-bonheur. D'après ce que j'ai compris, ce genre de nœud, c'est tout un art, là-bas.  
— Merci. C'est vraiment super gentil !  
Le grand sourire de Bastian ne ment pas, alors que son pouce passe et repasse sur le nœud rosacé. Il referme son poing sur l'objet, puis le range dans son portefeuille.

Leurs plats arrivent quelques instants plus tard, et Anders sent son estomac gargouiller d'impatience. Mais avant d'entamer son saumon poché et ses petits légumes, magnifiquement présentés, il s'empare de son téléphone sous les yeux amusés de Bastian.  
— Je ne savais pas que tu avais décidé de te reconvertir en blogueur nourriture.  
— Non, ce n'est pas pour ça, soupire Anders. L'équipe communication du club m'a demandé d'être un peu plus actif sur mon Instagram.  
Le jeune homme se penche un peu en avant et prend une photo de son plat.  
— Ils disent qu'il faut que j'aie l'air de sortir un peu plus, de m'amuser un peu plus. Pour que ça donne envie aux gens.  
— Ils meurent d'envie de faire de toi la vitrine de l'équipe. S'ils pouvaient te marketer à toutes les sauces, ils le feraient.  
— Oui, mais je ne suis pas très vendeur en tant que tel, apparemment. Du coup, je dois essayer de me rendre un peu plus... approchable. D'ailleurs, je peux te tagger dans mon post ?  
— Bien sûr ! N'hésite pas ! Moi, je vais te tagger aussi dans le mien, car clairement, il faut que je prenne en photo ce porte-bonheur !  
  
Anders a un léger sourire, malgré la lassitude que cette situation lui inspire. Il déteste jouer les porte-paroles, lui qui préfère se taire et laisser parler les autres. Malheureusement, il n'a pas d'autre choix que de suivre les recommandations de son club, même si la vue de ces photos qui s'alignent les unes après les autres fait naître en lui un certain sentiment de malaise, tant les clichés sont fabriqués avec une précision qui leur enlève toute sincérité.

— Bon, maintenant que c'est fait... on peut attaquer ? Je meurs de faim !  
— Il ne fallait pas m'attendre !  
— Je ne me serais pas permis.  
Bastian lui fait un petit clin d'œil, puis attrape ses couverts d'un geste décidé.  
— Il faut que je fasse gaffe, ceci dit. Avec les grosses deux semaines de break pour la trêve olympique, j'ai un peu forcé sur la bouffe.  
L'Allemand coupe délicatement un bout de son steak tout en poursuivant :  
— Et ce n'est pas les deux matchs qu'on a déjà joués après la reprise qui vont m'aider à éliminer.  
— Je suis certain que ce n'est pas si dramatique que ça, le rassure le Suédois. Et puis, tu peux compter sur Coach Morris pour veiller au grain. Donc je pense que tu peux te faire plaisir.  
— Ce n'est pas très gentil de pousser ses petits copains au vice comme ça.  
Anders rougit et s'apprête à s'excuser quand Bastian agite la main qui tient sa fourchette en souriant.  
— Je plaisante, ne t'en fais pas. De toute façon, tu as parfaitement raison. Les play offs commencent la semaine prochaine, donc on va bien dérouiller à l'entraînement.

Les vacances auront été de courte durée pour Anders qui, après deux semaines éprouvantes à Pyeongchang, doit déjà remettre ses patins. Ses coéquipiers de Cologne ont déjà repris sans lui — et les autres athlètes eux aussi appelés en équipe nationale —, mais son traitement de faveur prend fin dès demain. Il sera sur la ligne de départ du prochain match et devra mettre de côté les distractions en prévision des play offs, dans le viseur du club bien décidé à ne pas échouer une nouvelle fois contre Munich — le grand favori.

Anders n'aura pas le choix que de consacrer la plupart de son temps au hockey, au détriment du reste de sa vie. Il ne pourra sans doute plus écrire à Sung-ki aussi souvent qu'il le voudrait, et cette pensée lui arrache un froncement de sourcils contrarié.  
  
— Encore perdu dans tes pensées ?  
— Désolé, soupire le jeune homme.  
— Tu as un souci ? Tu peux m'en parler si tu veux.  
— Non, non, rien de bien grave. Je pensais juste à notre calendrier.  
— Tu te fais du mal, là ! Mais c'est vrai qu'il est chargé.  
— Surtout si on va au bout.  
Le visage de Bastian affiche une expression faussement outrée.  
— Tu en doutes ?  
— Écoute, il faut envisager toutes les possibilités !  
— On finira bien par avoir la peau des Munichois. Et je dis ça en tant que natif de Munich, à la base, sourit Bastian.   
— Tu as déménagé ici quand tu étais petit, c'est ça ?  
— Oui. Une mutation de mon père. Et même si je suis colonais d'adoption seulement, ça reste ma ville de cœur.  
— Même pas supporter du Bayern, alors ?  
— Tsss. Le foot. Non merci !  
Bastian n'a jamais caché son dédain pour le ballon rond et tout ce qui s'y rapproche, de près ou de loin. Anders n'a pas d'avis tranché sur la question, mais certains de leurs coéquipiers s'amusent parfois à titiller l'autre homme sur la question.

— Chez moi, il n'y a que le palet qui compte. Le reste... bah.  
L'Allemand enfourne un bon morceau de steak dans sa bouche, qu'il complète par une portion de frites.  
— Tiens, tu as fini le jeu vidéo dont tu me parlais la dernière fois ?  
Anders se lance immédiatement dans une réponse enthousiaste :  
— Presque ! J'y ai joué tous les soirs ou presque en Corée du Sud, et j'ai bien avancé. Je pourrai bientôt passer au suivant.  
— Et c'est quoi ?  
— _Monster Hunter World_. Un RPG où le but, est, comme son nom l'indique, de chasser des monstres. Je ne sais pas si j'aurai le temps d'y toucher, avec les play offs, malheureusement !  
  
Bastian ne connaît absolument rien aux jeux vidéo, et pourtant, il lui pose régulièrement des questions, s'y intéresse sans vraiment comprendre de quoi il parle, mais avec sincérité. Il n'a pas autant de diligence pour les passe-temps de leurs coéquipiers quand ces derniers ne l'intéressent pas ; il se contente en général de tendre une oreille polie et de se borner aux remarques de circonstance.

— Un jour, il faudra que tu me montres comment jouer à tout ça. Parce que pour ma part, sorti de _Mario Kart_ , _Super Smash Bros_ et _Tekken_...  
— Il y a tellement de jeux qui existent : je ne saurais pas lequel te proposer !  
— Alors, ton jeu préféré ? _Metal_... _Fear_... quelque chose comme ça ?  
— _Metal Gear Solid_ !  
— C'est ça ! Je n'étais pas _si_ loin.  
Bastian pointe sa fourchette vers Anders en riant. 

En dehors du hockey, Bastian a des passions simples. Il aime visiter des musées, lire, regarder des séries, faire du yoga ou du taekwondo, même s'il ne peut pas y accorder tout le temps qu'il voudrait. Il respire et vit par le hockey, mais ne l'impose jamais à Anders, avec qui il refrène ses discussions emportées. Il semble avoir compris que le jeune homme n'est pas comme lui et préfère le faire parler d'autre chose. C'est certainement aussi pour ça qu'Anders apprécie son ami, qui semble réellement l'estimer, au-delà de l'intérêt non dénué de sous-entendu qu'il lui porte.

— Tu veux un dessert ou pas ?  
Anders se mordille la lèvre, indécis.  
— Ça ne serait pas raisonnable.  
— Rappelle-toi ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure. Il faut bien se faire plaisir aussi ! Et puis, je pense que Coach Morris va vouloir que tu prennes un peu de masse.  
— C'est vrai. J'ai perdu un peu de poids aux JO. Encore plus que lors des matchs normaux.  
— Donc c'est le moment !  
— Oui, enfin, je ne dois pas non plus me gaver de sucreries. Il me clouerait direct au pilori s'il le savait.  
— Penses-tu ! Il se contenterait de grommeler dans sa barbe, comme d'habitude !

Rupert Morris, sous ses abords austères et somme toute peu engageants, prend soin de ses joueurs comme de la prunelle de ses yeux et n'est jamais injuste avec eux. Il crie beaucoup — ce qui, au départ, a fait craindre le pire à Anders —, mais jamais pour les humilier. Il leur passe régulièrement de petits écarts, là où d'autres n'auraient eu aucune pitié.

— J'ai bien fait de t'écouter : c'est super bon.  
Bastian affiche une expression de pur délice alors qu'il avale sa gaufre au chocolat. Anders s'est contenté d'une simple glace à la vanille, qu'il ne termine même pas ; le dessert fond sur son assiette, qu'il repousse légèrement du coude.  
— Je paye et on y va ? propose Bastian.  
— Tu es sûr que... ?  
Il l'interrompt avec le sourire.  
— Oui. Certain.  
— C'est très gentil.

Bastian et Anders achèvent enfin leur déjeuner et sortent du restaurant après avoir discuté avec l'un des serveurs, fan de hockey dans l'âme et qui n'a pas manqué de les reconnaître.  
— C'est rare, remarque Bastian, une fois sur le trottoir.  
— Oui, c'est vrai que ça m'arrive rarement aussi.  
— Ça ne te fait pas plaisir que des fans viennent te parler ?  
— Hum, ça dépend des fois ? Mais de toute façon, ça n'arrive tellement pas souvent que ça va encore.  
  
L'Allemand tapote l'épaule d'Anders, puis lui fait un signe de la tête.  
— Allez, je te ramène ? Histoire de ne pas laisser Sunshine trop longtemps tout seul ! Ne lui donnons pas une raison supplémentaire de vouloir m'égorger.  
Anders rit.  
— Il ne veut pas t'égorger. Je crois.  
— Rassurant !  
  
Les deux hockeyeurs marchent rapidement vers la voiture de Bastian, épargnée cette fois-ci par les contractuels. Quinze minutes plus tard, le Suédois remercie son ami pour le déjeuner, lui souhaite une bonne journée, puis grimpe en soupirant les marches qui mènent à son appartement. Il se sent éreinté avant même d'avoir repris son entraînement.


	4. Départ pour Los Angeles

_Cologne, janvier_

Anders est en pleine partie de jeux vidéo lorsque son téléphone vibre contre sa cuisse. Il l'ignore, mais l'appareil refait parler de lui cinq minutes plus tard, et le jeune homme daigne jeter un regard distrait et un brin agacé. 

Quand il aperçoit le nom qui s'affiche à l'écran, Anders fronce les sourcils et presse le bouton de sa manette pour revenir à l'écran d'accueil de sa PlayStation. Il retire son casque, qu'il garde autour du cou, puis s'exclame.  
— Jeremiah ?  
Il est rare que son agent l'appelle directement, sauf urgence, et le jeune homme sent aussitôt une pointe d'angoisse lui agiter les doigts.  
— Bonjour, Anders ! Comment tu vas ?  
— Hum... ça va... Tu voulais me parler ? Ça ne pouvait pas se faire par email ?  
— Eh bien, non ! Car j'ai une excellente nouvelle pour toi, mon grand !  
— Oh ?  
Le ton d'Anders est plus prudent qu'enthousiaste, mais cela ne semble pas doucher la bonne humeur de son agent, qui reprend :  
— Je viens juste d'en parler avec ton père avant, histoire de bien confirmer, mais je viens de recevoir une proposition pour toi !

Le cœur d'Anders s'arrête, et c'est du bout des lèvres qu'il demande :  
— Où ça ?  
— L'équipe des _Los Angeles Sharks_ veut faire un essai avec toi. Si tout se passe bien, et tout se passera bien, tu auras une place définitive dans l'équipe. Pour le moment, tu seras la doublure de Koskinen, mais ça ne devrait pas durer.  
— Ils ont échangé qui avec moi ?  
— Patrick Demarais. Un ancien sur le déclin. C'est du poste pour poste. Tu étais dans leur viseur depuis un bon moment !  
— C'est... c'est bien. Super, même !  
  
Anders entend bien sa voix forcée, son manque de sourire, sa peur. Jeremiah, habitué à l'attitude en retrait de son poulain, n'en fait pas grand cas et poursuit :  
— Comme je te disais, j'ai contacté Sven avant, pour bien discuter des détails avec lui. Il fera quelques ajustements au contrat, mais une fois que ça sera fait, tu n'auras plus qu'à signer !

L'avis d'Anders importe peu ; il n'est que le dernier maillon de la chaîne, celui qui exécute les ordres sans les questionner. Il signera ce contrat, puisque son père le lui demandera. Il partira aux États-Unis, il laissera tout ce qu'il a construit ici, mettra un océan entre lui et sa mère. Certes, Dmitri — s'il n'est pas transféré entre-temps à l'autre bout des États-Unis, au Canada ou en Russie — sera à présent près de lui, mais Anders aura bien du mal à vivre loin de Hanne. La distance entre Cologne et Stockholm était pratique, rassurante, aussi : en deux heures, il retrouvait sa maison d'enfance, sa chambre, sa vie.

En partant pour la Californie, il dit adieu à cette sécurité, et cela le terrifie. Le jeune homme déteste changer ses habitudes, et dans cette immense ville qu'est Los Angeles, quelle sera sa place ?

La ligue allemande est aussi beaucoup plus confortable que la NHL ; à Cologne, parmi des joueurs de moindre niveau, Anders évolue sans trop se soucier de la compétition, même s'il reste scruté par ceux qui cherchent la moindre faiblesse. Mais la DEL est moins prestigieuse que la ligue américaine, et Anders n'a pas vraiment besoin de justifier sa position, son talent parlant pour lui.

En NHL, où les joueurs luttent à chaque instant pour garder leur place et où le génie ne suffit pas, Anders ne peut plus simplement se reposer sur ce qu'il connaît. Et parce qu'il est le fils de Sven Brendenberg, qui a lui-même usé ses patins dans la ligue suprême, la plus petite erreur sera pointée du doigt, disséquée, épinglée à sa crosse pour le suivre dans tous ses faits et gestes. Anders Brendenberg doit faire mieux que son père, ou échouer.

Il n'y a pas de juste milieu, pas de sortie secours. S'il est rétrogradé en _American Hockey League_ , tout le monde s'accordera à dire qu'il n'avait ni les épaules ni les compétences pour évoluer en NHL. Pire, s'il est renvoyé en Europe, il reviendra humilié – d'avoir chuté et d'avoir sali le nom d'une légende suédoise du hockey. Il n'a pas d'autre choix que de rester aux États-Unis. Anders est perdant quoi qu'il arrive.

Jeremiah, lui, tout à sa joie d'avoir réussi à décrocher le contrat du siècle pour son jeune client, poursuit :  
— Tu dois partir assez rapidement. Ils t'attendent pour le début de la semaine prochaine.   
— D'accord...  
 _À peine cinq jours. C'est tellement rapide..._ Mais ce genre de configuration n'est pas rare en NHL. Cela n'est rien comparé aux transferts les plus extravagants qu'ont connu certains joueurs par le passé. Quelques années plus tôt, Michael Cammalleri a quitté les Canadiens de Montréal à la fin de la deuxième période, en plein match, pour rejoindre les Flames de Calgary. Mike Hoffman, lui, a été transféré deux fois en l'espace de quelques heures ; Anders a au moins le temps de se préparer au changement.  
  
— En théorie, les Sharks vont se débrouiller pour te trouver un logement temporaire, mais si tu y tiens vraiment, je peux essayer de chercher pour toi quelque chose de plus permanent.  
— Je veux bien, oui.  
— Parfait ! Tu me feras ta liste de critères ! Félicitations, Anders ! Tu joues dans la cour des grands maintenant !  
Le jeune homme force un petit rire.  
— Merci.  
— Je te rappelle plus tard. De toute façon, il faudra qu'on se voie. Et Sven va sans doute te contacter lui aussi. Il est vraiment très content, tu sais.  
— J'ai hâte d'en discuter avec lui. Merci beaucoup, Jeremiah.  
— Je fais juste mon travail, mon grand ! À plus tard !  
  
Anders appuie sur le petit bouton rouge, repose son téléphone, retire son casque autour du cou et fixe un instant la manette qu'il n'a pas lâchée. Il mentirait s'il disait qu'il ne ressent pas une toute petite pointe de fierté à avoir été appelé en NHL, mais elle est vite écrasée par tout le reste. Elle ne vaut pas la peur, pas l'angoisse, pas les nuits blanches que cette nouvelle va lui coûter.

Pire encore, Anders va devoir feindre la joie et l'impatience devant ses parents, devant sa sœur, ses coéquipiers, ses amis, Dmitri, Heather, Sung-ki.

Il repose sa manette, se lève, passe devant Sunshine et se précipite vers le balcon. Il a besoin de prendre l'air, de s'occuper les mains. Il attrape en passant près de la desserte le paquet de cigarettes qu'il garde pour calmer son stress — c'est une habitude nuisible dont il n'a pas encore réussi à se libérer, mais la nicotine lui calme les nerfs. Il ne fume que très rarement, et le paquet, où il ne manque qu'une seule cigarette, peut en témoigner. _Même si je vais peut-être le finir ce soir vu dans l'état dans lequel je suis...  
_  
Anders se laisse tomber sur le fauteuil suspendu installé sur la terrasse et se balance machinalement de droite à gauche. Il laisse finalement brûler la cigarette entre ses doigts, sans la porter à sa bouche : l'odeur suffit à l'apaiser, au moins pour un temps.

Il regarde Cologne, sous le soleil de janvier. Il fait froid, et de la neige, tombée durant la nuit, s'accroche encore aux toits des immeubles. Cette ville n'a jamais réveillé en lui un attachement particulier, mais alors que la perspective de l'abandonner se fait plus tangible, Anders est saisi de nostalgie. Ce sont les possibilités qu'il laisse derrière lui qui l'attristent, les choses qui ne se feront plus : terminés, les allers-retours réguliers avec la Suède, les promenades dans le petit parc près de chez lui, les footings au bord du Rhin avec Bastian. Cologne est résolument européenne, dans tout ce qui fait son charme, et le côté grandiloquent de Los Angeles lui fait peur. Dans sa tête, la ville est beaucoup trop grande pour lui, et Anders se sent écrasé avant même d'y avoir mis les pieds.

Le jeune homme freine du talon pour arrêter le balancement du fauteuil, puis se lève et retourne dans le salon. Il s'ébroue, se frotte les bras pour se réchauffer, et passe dans le bureau pour récupérer son téléphone portable. Sa mère l'a appelé plusieurs fois, et Anders sourit, avant de se laisser tomber sur le canapé.  
— Maman ! Désolé, je n'ai pas entendu.  
— Ah, bonjour, mon chéri ! Tu vas bien ?  
Le jeune croit entendre un peu de tristesse dans la voix de sa mère, mais met cela sur le compte de la sienne.  
— Ça va ! Jeremiah m'a contacté pour me faire part de la bonne nouvelle !  
— Ah, tu es au courant, alors ! Ton père est tout fou depuis tout à l'heure ! Ça fait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu comme ça.  
Anders a bien du mal à imaginer son père dans un autre état que son calme olympien habituel.  
  
— Félicitations, mon chéri ! C'est vraiment formidable !  
— Oui... Je ne m'attendais pas à recevoir une proposition d'un club de NHL. Plutôt d'AHL...  
— Ton père, lui, n'en doutait pas un seul instant ! Tiens, attends, il veut te parler !  
— Anders ? Mon grand ! Bravo ! Je suis tellement fier de toi !  
Sven est extatique et, face à sa joie, Anders se sent coupable d'y aller à reculons.  
— Jeremiah m'a dit que tu allais négocier le contrat.  
— Oui, hors de question que tu ailles là-bas pour cirer le banc à moindre frais. Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'occupe de tout.  
— Hm... Apparemment, je dois partir très vite. Donc j'imagine qu'il faut quand même que je sois là-bas assez tôt pour rencontrer le management, l'entraîneur et le staff.  
— Oui, mais rassure-toi, je vais aussi gérer tout ça. Et Jeremiah peut s'occuper de ton logement.  
— Il me l'a dit. Dis, papa... Est-ce que toi et maman... hum...  
  
Anders s'arrête, soudain incertain.  
— Tu as un souci ?  
— En fait, je voudrais savoir si toi et maman, vous pourriez venir quelque temps avec moi ? Aux États-Unis, je veux dire...  
Le jeune homme entend son père sourire.  
— Eh bien, tu sais, c'était prévu ? Enfin, bien sûr, c'était seulement si tu voulais, mais ta mère et moi, on en a parlé justement. On pensait venir quelques semaines ? Le temps pour toi que tu t'adaptes bien.

Anders sait que cette décision pourrait provoquer des moqueries : qui a encore besoin de ses parents à son âge ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas capable de faire ce grand saut dans le vide sans qu'on lui tienne la main ? Mais il sait aussi qu'il n'arrivera jamais à supporter la distance sans une période de transition. Son père et sa mère en ont tous les deux conscience, et Anders, pour un temps, est rassuré.  
— Merci beaucoup !  
— Je n'aurais raté tes débuts en NHL pour rien au monde, en plus ! J'ai déjà si hâte de te voir porter le maillot des Sharks.  
  
Le cœur d'Anders se serre, alors qu'il acquiesce avec une joie feinte. Hanne reprend le téléphone, et enfin, la conversation s'éloigne du hockey, au grand soulagement du jeune homme. Sa mère lui parle de son chien, de ses dernières photos sur Instagram. Elle s'inquiète de savoir s'il mange et dort correctement, et lui promet de lui rapporter des bonbons suédois lorsqu'ils viendront le voir à Cologne pour l'aider à faire ses bagages et assister à son dernier match sous les couleurs de la ville.

Quand Anders éteint enfin son téléphone, la nuit commence à tomber. Il n'a pas le courage de prévenir Dmitri, Heather et ses coéquipiers – qui de toute façon seront sans doute au courant dès demain, lorsque la nouvelle sera officialisée par les sites spécialisés. Il jette un œil à l'heure sur l'écran de son portable. _17 heures..._ _Sung-ki doit être rentré, mais je n'ai pas envie de l'embêter. Il doit être crevé... J'aurais juste voulu l'entendre et parler avec lui..._ _Juste... le voir..._ Anders soupire et se frotte les yeux de son pouce et de l'index.

🏒🏒🏒

— Le verre de Brendy est vide !  
Mikhail, de sa voix qui porte, interpelle le serveur à l'autre bout du bar, avec un grand sourire. Anders est coincé entre son gardien et Bastian, qui garde un regard concerné et inquiet sur lui. Si le jeune homme sentait bel et bien les deux yeux de son ami braqués sur lui en début de soirée, l'alcool qu'il a ingurgité a fini par brouiller ses sens. 

Anders n'a pas l'habitude de boire et il résiste mal à l'afflux de boisson qui prend d'assaut son corps. Après s'être senti presque euphorique pendant les vingt premières minutes, il est désormais las, a la tête qui tourne, a du mal à parler. Il tend une main hasardeuse vers son verre et serre ses doigts autour, fermement. Il s'apprête à le lever lorsque Bastian l'arrête.  
— Je crois que tu as assez bu.  
— Tu te prends pour sa mère, ou quoi ?  
Jonathan, qui a réussi à imposer sa présence au cours de cette soirée dédiée tout entière à fêter le départ de leur jeune coéquipier en NHL, lance un sourire ironique à Bastian. Ils sont une dizaine à s'être entassés sur la banquette en L d'un des bars les plus populaires de Cologne.

Bastian scrute Jonathan avec froideur et rétorque :  
— Il n'a pas l'habitude de boire comme ça, et on a quand même un match demain. J'ai envie qu'il soit en état.  
— Au pire, je le remplacerai.  
— Je vais finir par croire que c'est pour ça que tu insistes pour qu'il continue à boire.  
— Allez ! Laissez donc le petit s'amuser ! tambourine Mikhail.  
— Je... peux... encore... boire un verre... rétorque Anders, avec difficulté.  
— Tu ne veux pas plutôt que je te ramène chez toi ?  
— Est-ce qu'on peut vraiment te laisser seul avec lui ? Dieu sait ce que tu pourrais lui faire, alors qu'il est incapable de se défendre, lance Jonathan, d'un ton mesquin.  
  
La mâchoire de Bastian se crispe, mais il choisit la voie de la sagesse et répond :  
— Si tu veux m'accompagner jusqu'à chez lui, libre à toi. Et merci de reconnaître qu'il n'est pas en état.  
— Ça va aller, merci ! Je suis venu là pour m'amuser, pas pour jouer les nounous !  
— Je crois... je crois que je vais rentrer... en fait...  
Anders se frotte le front, le regard douloureux et les traits tirés. Sa vivacité de tout à l'heure a laissé sa place à une grande fatigue, qu'il ne pourra bientôt plus cacher. Désinhibé par l'alcool, le jeune homme n'a plus la maîtrise de lui-même, et dans un éclat de lucidité, il craint soudain les paroles qu'il pourrait laisser échapper.

— Oh ! C'est dommage ! déplore Mikhail. Mais on boira en ton honneur !  
Il lève sa pinte de bière et la vide d'un trait, avant de la faire claquer sur la table et d'en réclamer une autre.  
— À demain pour le match ! Notre dernier ensemble ! Tu vas me manquer, Brendy !  
La sincérité de son gardien le touche, et Anders sent déjà les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Il baisse la tête et se lève en même temps que Bastian, qui l'oblige à passer un bras par-dessus ses propres épaules pour l'aider à marcher.  
  
— Les adieux pour demain, si vous voulez bien ! Inutile de rendre le truc plus déprimant ! déclame-t-il ensuite. Je vais déjà m'occuper de ramener celui-là en un seul morceau chez lui.  
Il s'extirpe de la banquette, puis s'écrie avant de s'éloigner :  
— Et pas d'excès pour vous non plus ! Qu'on vous retrouve en vie pour jouer contre Krefeld !  
Mikhail lui fait un salut militaire assez peu convaincant, mais Bastian n'insiste pas et marche vers la sortie, se frayant un passage parmi les serveurs et les clients.

Une fois au grand air, il aide Anders à s'asseoir sur un banc, puis se laisse tomber à ses côtés.  
— Ça te fera du bien de t'aérer.  
— Je vais... très bien...  
— J'entends ça. Tu m'as quand même demandé de te raccompagner.  
— Je peux rentrer... tout... s... s... seul.  
L'humeur d'Anders change à nouveau ; il est agacé.  
— Non. Tu te sens d'attaque pour marcher ? Ma voiture n'est pas trop loin.  
— Ça ira.  
Bastian ne paraît pas vraiment convaincu, mais il aide malgré tout Anders à se redresser et le soutient, à chaque pas plutôt indécis qu'il prend. Bastian récupère ses clés dans la poche de son jean en jouant d'acrobatie, déverrouille les portières et installe Anders sur le siège passager, avec un soupir.

— Tu vas arriver à mettre ta ceinture tout seul ?  
— Oui.  
Bastian fait le tour de la berline et s'assied derrière le volant ; son ami est toujours à la lutte avec l'embout métallique de la ceinture, qu'il ne parvient pas à faire entre dans son encoche.  
— Attends. Voilà... Bon !  
Anders se tasse contre la portière et ferme les yeux. Tout tangue autour de lui, et il est secoué de haut-le-cœur qu'il ne parvient pas à réprimer.  
— Tiens bon, on en a juste pour un petit quart d'heure. Alors si tu voulais bien éviter de repeindre l'intérieur de ma voiture !  
  
Le Suédois laisse échapper un petit rire, qui ne fait pourtant qu'accentuer ses nausées.  
— Je vais essayer de rouler lentement pour ne pas aggraver la chose. Mais si vraiment tu veux qu'on s'arrête, manifeste-toi. Crie, agite-toi, frappe-moi si tu veux. Mais préviens-moi. Tu sais que j'y tiens, à ma caisse.  
— Hmm, hmm...  
Bastian ne peut s'empêcher d'ébouriffer d'une main attendrie la tignasse blonde d'Anders.  
— Dire qu'il a fallu attendre ton départ pour que tu te prennes une cuite...  
Il s'arrête un instant pour allumer la radio.  
— Une raison particulière pour ce besoin soudain d'alcool ?  
Anders ne dit rien et se rencogne contre la portière. Bastian n'insiste pas. Après avoir peiné à trouver une place devant l'immeuble de son ami, il fait le tour du véhicule pour l'aider à sortir et lui offrir un appui bienvenu.  
— On est tout près. Tu veux que je te porte ?  
— Non... Pas...

Anders s'écarte soudain de Bastian, juste à temps, et vomit sur le trottoir, à genoux. Sa gorge est irritée, son nez coule, ses yeux le piquent. Parmi la brume dans laquelle il se trouve, Anders parvient quand même à se trouver ridicule. La main de Bastian lui frotte le dos, rassurante et apaisante.  
— Ça va un peu mieux ?  
— Non...  
Anders crache une dernière fois, s'essuie la bouche, puis se redresse.  
— J'ai envie de dormir.  
— Ça tombe bien, on est chez toi ! Où sont tes clés ?  
— Veste.  
— Tu permets ?  
  
Anders ne répond pas, mais Bastian tâte malgré tout prudemment ses poches, à la recherche du trousseau. Il pousse la porte de l'épaule, en soutenant toujours son ami, et jette un regard désolé à l'escalier qui lui paraît d'un coup aussi haut que le mont Golgotha. Bastian prend son courage à deux mains et entame sa montée, sa croix sur l'épaule.

Quinze minutes plus tard, il entre enfin dans l'appartement d'Anders, qu'il traîne jusqu'à sa chambre. Sunshine lui grogne dessus lorsqu'il le voit, et Bastian s'exclame avec un sourire :  
— Je m'occupe de ton maître, sois reconnaissant au moins ! Si tu pouvais éviter de me mordre, ça serait bien !

L'Allemand lâche Anders sur son lit, sur le dos, et en profite pour lui retirer ses chaussures, alors que le jeune homme se tortille en geignant.  
— Voilà, maintenant... sur le côté, tu veux bien.  
À genoux sur le parquet, Bastian oblige Anders à se tourner vers lui, et il sourit lorsqu'il croise le regard bleu de son ami.  
— Ça va mieux maintenant que tu es allongé ?  
Anders hoche la tête.  
— Ça ne te ressemble pas de boire comme ça, tu sais...  
Bastian s'assoit un peu plus confortablement au sol et reprend :  
— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, ce soir ?  
— Je ne sais pas... Les autres remplissaient mon verre, et voilà...  
— Mais d'habitude, tu ne le vides pas.  
— Hmm...  
Anders ferme les yeux et plisse les paupières aussi fort qu'il le peut pour retenir ses larmes. Seul avec Bastian, dans le silence de sa chambre, la réalité lui revient en pleine figure, et la tristesse, attisée par l'alcool, s'abat sur lui telle une vague destructrice qui ne peut que l'emporter.

— Ça ne va pas ? Tu peux m'en parler si tu veux.  
Anders se mord désormais la lèvre pour retenir ses sanglots. Il finit par ânonner.  
— Il y a Los Angeles, puis c'est la dernière fois qu'on se voit. Je voulais rester à Cologne. Mes parents seront loin.  
L'enchaînement de ses phrases n'a aucun sens, mais le jeune homme s'en moque. Il ne parvient pas à arrêter le flot de paroles qui lui échappent.  
  
— Et puis, maintenant, il y a le changement de décalage horaire avec Séoul, et je n'arriverai plus à parler à Sung-ki comme avant, et...  
— Sung-ki ?  
Bastian hausse un sourcil, mais Anders poursuit :  
— Et... et... et il finira par passer à autre chose, parce qu'on n'aura plus le temps, et qu'est-ce que je ferai s'il s'en va ?  
— Je suis sûr qu'il ne le fera pas.  
— Sung-ki, il est tellement adorable et parfait et gentil, et tout ce que tu veux, continue Anders, sans l'écouter.  
Il retrouve même pour un temps le sourire.  
— Il pourrait être avec n'importe qui... n'importe qui qui a plus de temps à lui accorder et qui ne vit pas à des milliers de kilomètres.  
  
Les larmes reviennent aussi vite qu'elles ont disparu. Bastian écoute, sans rien dire, caressant l'avant-bras d'Anders d'un geste machinal pour essayer de le calmer.  
— Et si je rate en plus ma carrière là-bas, qu'est-ce qu'il pensera de moi ? C'est une star, il a plein de talent.  
— Toi aussi, tu en as plein. Bon... Fais-moi une petite place.

Bastian se hisse sur le lit et s'assied sur le matelas, dos au mur. Il passe un bras sous le dos d'Anders et le ramène contre lui. Il se demande un moment s'il doit continuer cette conversation, qui s'égare vers des sphères beaucoup plus privées, qu'Anders n'aborderait sans doute pas s'il était plus sobre.   
  
Il tente malgré tout :  
— Sung-ki a l'air très important pour toi.  
Le jeune homme acquiesce frénétiquement.  
— À chaque fois que je le vois... je me sens tellement mieux. La dernière fois, je suis allé en Corée du Sud, en novembre... j'étais si heureux.  
Anders joue distraitement avec les boutons de la veste de Bastian.  
— J'ai passé l'une des meilleures semaines de ma vie, même si ce n'était pas simple d'être avec lui, à cause de son emploi du temps.  
— Quand tu es revenu, tu avais l'air à la fois triste et l'air de marcher sur un petit nuage. C'est beau, d'être jeune et amoureux.  
  
Bastian rit de bon cœur, puis reprend, plus sérieux :  
— Est-ce que tu donnes si peu de crédit à Sung-ki au point de penser qu'il te jettera parce que tu déménages plus loin ? Ou parce que tu n'as pas la carrière qu'il faut ? Ou est-ce que c'est toi qui parles à sa place, là ?  
Anders ne dit rien, agrippé à son ami comme un rescapé à sa bouée. Bastian n'insiste pas et laisse l'autre jeune homme pleurer contre son épaule. Anders ne sait pas très bien à qui ou à quoi sont destinées ces larmes qu'il n'arrive pas à arrêter. Il pleure sa frustration, ses peurs, le départ et les adieux.

— J'ai envie de rester ici, souffle Anders, entre deux sanglots.  
— Et tu ne peux pas ?  
Il secoue la tête en reniflant.  
— Là-bas, c'est trop loin, trop grand. Je serai tout seul.  
— Dmitri ne sera pas loin. Et puis, tu auras tes autres coéquipiers.  
Le cœur de Bastian se serre face à la détresse qui paraît inextinguible de son ami.  
— J'aurais voulu que tu viennes, toi aussi.  
Bastian éclate d'un rire tendre.  
— Ah, tu sais quoi ? Moi aussi. La NHL, c'était un rêve !  
 _Ou plutôt une illusion... Je n'ai jamais eu le talent pour ça. Je suis à ma place, ici à Cologne_.  
  
— Mais tu sais, je pourrai toujours venir te voir et t'encourager lorsque tu seras en finale de la coupe Stanley !  
— Tu es optimiste...  
— Toujours ! Plus sérieusement, ce n'est pas parce que tu pars que tout doit s'arrêter, si ? Je t'enverrai des mails, on se parlera sur Skype, Facebook ou ce que tu veux.  
— Ça ne sera pas pareil...  
Les sanglots d'Anders se sont taris, et il ne fait désormais plus que hoqueter. Bastian lui prend la main, avec douceur, et poursuit :  
— Non. Mais ce n'est pas grave. Ça pourra aussi être mieux. Peut-être que tu vas adorer L.A. Que tu vas adorer ta nouvelle équipe... On ne sait pas.  
  
Anders, lui, sait déjà, et garde le silence. À nouveau, Bastian le respecte et change de sujet.  
— Tu as la force de te lever pour aller jusque dans la salle de bain ? Je t'accompagne si tu veux.  
— Je vais essayer.  
— Allez, hop. À trois. Un, deux... et trois.  
Il offre son bras à Anders, qui s'en saisit, et l'aide à se redresser, puis le guide jusqu'à la salle de bain. L'autre jeune homme se nettoie le visage, se brosse les dents, retire difficilement son t-shirt ; sa tête reste coincée dans le trou, et Bastian le libère en souriant.

De retour dans la chambre, Anders attrape un autre t-shirt, à l'effigie de _Metal Gear Solid_ , et se laisse chuter sur le lit, avant de se tortiller sur le matelas pour retirer son jean. Ses gestes manquent de cohérence, et à nouveau, Bastian lui prête main forte.  
— Lève le bassin, que je tire dessus. Franchement, après on me demande pourquoi je ne veux pas d'enfant !  
— Moi, j'en voudrai bien plus tard, confie Anders, les yeux fermés.  
— Il n'y a pas de raison pour que ça n'arrive pas. Voilà. Maintenant, au lit, si tu veux bien.  
Il écarte la couette, puis la rabat sur le corps de son ami, avant de s'asseoir au bord du matelas.  
  
— Tu as du paracétamol pour demain, ou tu veux que je passe à la pharmacie de garde pour t'en acheter ?  
— J'ai tout... Bastian...  
Les doigts d'Anders s'agrippent à la veste de son ami.  
— Tu veux bien rester ?  
— Tu me garantis que ton chien n'essaiera pas de me tuer dans mon sommeil ?  
Anders rit et se rencogne dans l'oreiller.  
— Non...  
— Je ne vais pas te laisser tout seul dans cet état, de toute façon. J'irai dans le salon une fois que tu te seras endormi.  
— D'accord...  
— Tout se passera bien. J'en suis certain. Ne t'inquiète pas. Et dans la vie, rien n'est définitif.  
— J'espère...  
— Tu me raconteras un jour comment tu as rencontré Sung-ki ?  
— C'est une histoire assez drôle, reconnaît Anders avec un sourire attendri. Parfois, je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour avoir autant de chance.  
— J'ai déjà hâte.  
  
Le silence s'installe entre eux, et Bastian, toujours assis en équilibre au bord du lit, ne bouge pas d'un pouce, tandis qu'Anders sombre dans le sommeil près de lui. L'Allemand s'écarte avec douceur, pour ne pas le réveiller, s'assure qu'il est bien tourné sur le côté, remonte la couette sur son épaule et ouvre la porte de la chambre. Aussitôt, Sunshine, resté sur le seuil, se précipite dans la pièce et grimpe sur le lit avant de prendre position près de son maître. Le chien jauge Bastian, et celui-ci lève les mains en signe de reddition, avec un sourire.  
— Je te le confie pour cette nuit. Veille bien sur lui, d'accord ?

Bastian laisse la porte entrouverte, puis se faufile dans le salon. Il retire sa veste, ses chaussures, et attrape le plaid plié sur le fauteuil. Il arrange les coussins, gigote un peu pour trouver une position confortable sur le divan — y caser son mètre quatre-vingt-neuf n'est pas aisé.

Il arrête enfin de bouger et pousse un long soupir, puis se masse le front. Le départ d'Anders, s'il n'est pas surprenant, reste malgré tout douloureux pour lui ; le jeune homme est devenu une constance dans sa vie depuis qu'il est arrivé à Cologne, et c'est un ami qui s'éloigne de lui bien plus qu'un coéquipier. Bastian n'a pas l'intention de couper les ponts, mais il sait que la distance, les enjeux — la NHL n'a rien à voir avec la DEL — sont autant d'à-coups dont les amitiés ne se relèvent pas. Combien de ses anciennes connaissances, en AHL, ont fini par se lasser pour tourner la page ? Bastian a essayé de maintenir le contact, a toujours été celui à faire l'effort et à insister, mais au bout d'un certain moment, alors que les mails sans réponse s'accumulent, même la meilleure des volontés faiblit.

Avec Anders, il a envie de croire que l'avenir sera différent.


End file.
